Digital cameras are becoming smaller and more powerful every day. Their image quality and resolution is sufficiently good for using them to take pictures of text documents or objects and turn them into editable text. Existing computer software applications can translate scanned images into editable text using Optical Character Recognition (OCR) technology. However in contrast with scanned images, digital camera images are often distorted because the documents typically are not flat and the camera is generally not perpendicular to the surface of the document.